


Everything Has Its Time

by orphan_account



Category: Lennison - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Gen, I got a bit tired of this and wanted it done I'm disappointed in myself, I'm very evil mwahahahahahahahaaa, M/M, the series title is misleading now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so sorry





	

‘Er, Morgan?’ he said one afternoon as the office packed up for the night.  
‘Yeah?’ I replied, typing the last couple of lines of code into a programme.  
‘There’s a good film showing on Wednesday. Do you want to come with me?’ he said nervously.  
‘Are you asking me out?’ I said a bit quizzaciously.  
‘…yeah.’  
‘OK then.’ I said. I was too nice a person to turn him down. He was such a nice person too. But I had my doubts. John even questioned it himself.  
‘I heard George asked you out today.’ he asked me.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘You’ve never shown any interest in boys.’  
‘You’ve never shown much interest in girls, either.’ I sassed back.  
‘Fuck you.’  
‘I’m only saying the truth.’ I smiled, but I wasn’t sure if that was jealousy twinkling in his brown eyes. The light struck his hair, making it red like his temper could be if I spited him further. I collapsed on my bed, questioning whether I had made the right decision.  
It was my second attempt at firing a gun, and I got impatient and just kept on firing. It felt good. George was happy to see me, and I smiled at his smile. But soon I was pulled out by Agent Harper, a man with a strong voice to match his handshake. His office was decorated plainly but a vase of flowers sat bathing in the soft light pouring from the window. I didn’t think he had a partner, ‘married to the job’, as they say.  
‘Agent Warwick, I heard about your skills with a firearm today and your first attempt. It seems that we’ve misjudged you.’ he said, in his calm voice that could have been a narrator’s.  
‘Yes, sir?’ I queried.  
‘The board thinks you should be moved to be a Field Agent rather than a Scientific Officer. It’s a matter of time before you could blow something up from impatience and we don’t want UNIT getting its hands on a person like you. I’m swapping you with Agent Best, whose mentor requested a transfer of. That’s all, Agent Warwick.’ he finished.  
‘Yes sir!’ I stood and saluted. I was lead out and I had to tell George about the transfer.  
‘Oh, no.’ he sighed.  
‘Apparently I’m being transferred with Agent Best, who John says is a dipshit.’  
‘John?’ George queried.  
‘My roommate.’ I clarified.  
‘Maybe you should introduce him to me.’ George said. Was he jealous too?  
I packed up the little amount of clutter that had gathered on my desk, and I moved the boxes up to what used to be Pate Best’s desk, near John’s.  
‘Nice to see you up here rather than that little shit. How’s your boyfriend?’ John smirked.  
‘Shut up you fucker.’ I replied in good spirits. I put everything in the drawers and set up for a day of desk work.  
‘Oh no you don’t. You’re a field agent now. I think it’s time for some training.’ John said with a slightly evil smile on his face.  
I flopped exhausted on my bed after the grueling day.  
‘I suppose you could call this a hard day’s night then.’ John was leaning on my doorframe.  
‘How do you do this, you fat fuck?’ I muttered into the pillow.  
‘I don’t do it very often.’ John said. He sighed and let me be. I fell asleep so fast I thought it was still the same time I was talking to him when I woke up. I groaned and got ready hoping it was Friday but it wasn’t and I couldn’t sleep for several hours more. I was awake by the time the train arrived and I hugged George when I saw him. I told him I was looking forward to Friday. I bade him farewell as he got off at his floor. John dragged me off the lift and I slouched for a moment as a bit of fun. I plonked onto my chair and glued myself there as to not get dragged into any more fitness torture. But instead John picked up a piece of paper that had been laying on his desk.  
‘Oh. Morgan, we’ve got a mission.’  
‘Ooh, nothing important then.’ I said, with the mindset that our ranking was too low for anything Bond-like.  
‘Not important? We’re talking about the safety of the country here! How could it be not important, it could snowball into something that you might consider important!’ John ordered. ‘Anyroad, it’s in Berlin.’  
‘Old East or Old West?’ I asked out of curiosity.  
‘Not important, considering that they were disbanded twenty odd years ago.’ John dismissed my question. He was stressed about something. ‘Start researching the German police. They’ve got a British citizen and there’s something amiss.’ John ordered me, which I replied with ‘Yes boss.’ and John marched off to get a team onto it too. I read through years’ worth of declassified material and I was numb-minded by the end of the day. I slept soundly and was prepared for another mind-numbing day before I had the film date with sweet George. Seven o’clock couldn’t have come around sooner than it did and I brushed my hair, refused to change my shirt no matter how much John told me to put a fresh one on and I left the house with an air of ‘fuck off John you can’t tell me what to do’. George had his arm around me the entire time, but I felt awkward about it. Maybe this was right? George didn’t quite feel at ease either, by the look in his eyes. It was all such a blur, watching the mindless action on screen. Once the lights returned we left the theatre and went walking around the quietened streets. I worked up the courage to say something and shrugged off his arm and sat down on the nearby bench.  
‘This doesn’t feel right.’  
‘What do you mean?’ George asked me, kindness in his voice.  
‘I… I love you, but it’s not like that.’ I finally said it and felt a slight pressure remove from my chest.  
‘I know. I feel the same way in all truthfulness. I think I may even love someone else more…’ George leapt off my statement.  
‘Thank god George. That makes it so much easier, doesn’t it? We don’t have to work something out, just be friends and go about our days.’ I said, staring off into the distance letting the words just fall from my lips.  
‘Go then. Remember that we’ll always be friends.’ George stroked the side of my face. I stood up and bent over, hugging him, then striding off into the darkness. I didn’t cry at all and I felt so much guilt that I didn’t. Walking into the apartment gave a slight sense of relief. I avoided John as much as possible over Saturday and it was actually Monday when he finally asked how it went.  
‘As fast as a bullet train. That was the relationship.’ I sighed on the train.  
‘I hope you’re still friends, then.’ John turned back from me to face the other side of the train. I nodded. Monday went by and I was heading out from the library in the headquarters, after doing some research. Tomorrow was the day John and I would be going with George to Berlin to do some field work, and the deserted corridors echoed and amplified my thoughts. Passing a meeting room, I heard voices. I recognised both of them. John and George. I peeked through the gap in the door. George was lying down on the table and John was there, over the top of him. I had arrived at the perfect time to hear some exposition on John’s part.  
‘I saw you and I didn’t know, I really didn’t know that it would come to this. You want to do it?’  
‘Yeah.’ George nodded breathlessly. They began kissing passionately, and began stripping down. I ran off silently before they got too far and I didn’t see too much, but I still wanted to erase that image from my mind. I didn’t talk to John when he got home, and I saw his face was slightly smugger than it normally was. I slept as much as I could before I had to get up to pack and travel out to the airport to catch the flight to Berlin. George and John were holding hands, not even trying to hide anything. I felt happy for them, knowing they had found each other. I suddenly shivered, like there was something bad about to happen. George handed us a few gadgets and gizmos to use, and John set off with me in tow. We pretended to be chatting, and soon we found a place that looked suspicious around the side of the police outbuilding. John was a reckless idiot and just decided to go in, gun and flashlight drawn. I had to follow, knowing how weird it would look if I was standing outside an open service door leading inside a police building. The damp tunnel had a few small doors leading into random rooms, but John ignored them and found one he had ‘a gut feeling about’. Turns out, we’d found the classified files section.  
‘Why couldn’t we have just asked?’ I said to John.  
‘Because someone refused, meaning they’ve got something to hide.’ John replied.  
‘Why do we have to get involved?’ I uttered a rhetorical question.  
‘Because.’ John still replied. He stepped forward and the floorboard creaked, setting off a blaring klaxon.  
‘Well shit. Run!’ John yelled, and I did as he said without hesitation. I realised that the pursuing black dressed armed men chasing me were too fast, and I was hampered by a disabling shot to the foot. I screamed in utter agony as the pain flooded around my foot and I stupidly tried to run.  
‘Just keep… running.’ I told John, who paused for a moment, looked me in the face and swallowed. I collapsed to my knees, and he nodded farewell. That was the last I saw of him ever. The figure he imposed on the bright sky beyond the door vanished like smoke in a draft, and this must have been in less than five seconds, the time it would take for someone to fire a bullet before the target had moved. I felt the same pain but tenfold in the middle of my back. I simply had no energy to scream or show any pain at all, but I could hear the gasps of shock before everything was blurry and fading into nothingness. I didn’t want this to happen, only a few days ago I was so happy and full of life but now I could feel the last breaths of my life and it was too short, killed for the sake of finding some little minor detail in the massive corrupted scheme of modern civilisation. But I was too perhaps. Finally everything fell silent and I drifted.  
~Fin~


End file.
